A Cult of Pleasure One Hell of a Drag
by BlackRoseGirl88
Summary: Sakura Haruno;pretty & sweet girl with a secret she just happened to be visiting. The Akatsuki; your average misfits with 'bad' intentions for Sakura. Itachi; prodigy. Kisame; shark. Deidara; bomber. Sasori; puppeteer. Zetsu; plant. Tobi; goofy idiot. Hidan; Jashinist. Kakuzu; money lover. Pein; leader. Madara; leader. How the hell did they meet? Comment & suggest. Please? Please?


**_Yo! Cielois Trancyhive88 here with a random multi-chaptered multiSaku, AkaSaku fanfic! First off if you like this chapter you have to review for the next one! So basically me likey, me comment! I know I'm being straightforward with this being my first fanfiction on but that's just me. Deal or leave. So that means haters gonna hate and likers gonna like or something like that so don't judge me! Okay I'm sorry. Not really! Okay for seriousness I am sorry. As an apology gift I will give you a spoiler. Yes they go to school but they are hiding something big from the rest of the school. And finally boys do you have anything to say?_**

 ** _Alois: Yes I do. Hurry up with that Cielois story. I've been waiting forever._**

 ** _Ciel: Alo stop it! Please do not mind my stupid boyfriend Milady. He doesn't quite have any manners. My apologies._**

 ** _Me: It's fine. Alois I will make sure to start working on it later. Okay?_**

 ** _Alois: Okay fine. I can wait. But only because you ship me and my dear Cielly the Pooh!_**

 ** _Ciel: You're embarrassing me in front of the Lady Cielois Trancyhive! Quit it!_**

 ** _Alois: I love you too muffin!_**

 ** _Me: Alright boys enough! Let's continue please!_**

 ** _Cielois: Sure thing Milady!_**

 ** _Us: We hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: I'm Okay! I think..._**

 ** _I miss you._**

 ** _I miss you so bad._**

 ** _I wish that I could see you again._**

 ** _Oh it's so sad._**

 ** _\- Avril Lavigne_**

 _"Sakura. Sakura. Wake up for school! C'mon sweetheart. It's finally time."_ Her angelic voice rang in my ears as I tossed and turned in my cherry blossom queen-sized bed. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear my world would crash all over again. I knew this was all a mirage, a dream, but I didn't dare think it. I wanted to believe it was real, that it wasn't just fake. And then my alarm clock went off. The damn thing. My sad eyes fluttered open, hoping her equally weird green eyes would be staring into mine but alas. Nothing. She was really gone. Nobody was really there to wake me up so I could make my decent into hell. No one was there to provide for me or dry my tears when I cried.

My mother was dead. She had been for three weeks now. I had refused to go to school, eat, or even sleep, just stare into space and think about nothing. The call from the hospital came 10 hours after it happened. They told me she was beaten in an alley by someone, a man named Kizashi Haruno, my father. I always new something was wrong with him. Sure he seemed like a nice enough guy to everyone else but when it came to my mother he was as hostile as far as the word would go. Sometimes late at night I used to hear whimpering and shouts coming from my parents' room. But I was never brave enough to see what it was. And now I know. He beat her everyday when he thought I was asleep. And I was stupid enough to not know before she.. she.. died. She didn't die in the alley but in the hospital. A man heard some shouts and screams while going home from a late night at work.

He went to go investigate and found a man and woman **,** my bastard and mother. The man held a knife over the woman and was about to strike when the other man, whose name will be Takumi from now on, quickly took out a gun and aimed a shot at my bastard's head and instantly killed him. He took my mother to the hospital after hailing a cab but five hours later she had died. When I heard the news I didn't know what they were saying since the words went in one ear and out the other. I didn't care about my dad's death; I was happy and sad when it finally registered in my brain because my beautiful mother, Mebuki, and that sick bastard were dead.

With a sigh I kicked off my blanket and got out of bed while staring at the clock. 0600. No wait. I blinked. 6:00. I didn't have to be to school until seven forty five but I still decided to get ready. It was the first time in weeks that I was finally going to school and let me say I still didn't feel like going because all I wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend reality was a dream. But hearing my mom's voice made me a little happier so I guess I'll go. With another sigh I pull out my clothes and look at it blankly.

 **"Yo forehead-girl! Hey can you hear me?"**

 _"What? Inner is that you?"_

 **"No Luke it's the Darth Vader. Of course it's me. Look I know we're sad but could you at least pretend that we're happy? You know how the kids at school are. Especially Ino-pig."**

 _"Haha very funny boldy. What are you doing here?"_

 **"I'm here for the boys and to be the inner to a pink haired beauty bitch! Besides flirting and guidance is what I do best. So why so sad pinky?"**

 _"You really don't know? You should because I don't want to talk about it."_ I could tell she was about to say something but I tuned her out and got dressed. Today was going to be a long day..

* * *

"Hey assholes get out of the fucking bathroom already! I need to brush my fucking teeth!" the loud mouthed boy was not happy. He had been in a fucking frenzy just trying to go in the fucking bathroom. The pussy blonde faggot and wooden prick were in there forever doing Jashin knows what.

From inside the bathroom the Deidara and Sasori were merely doing their hair and playing with chakra threads. "Hidan shut up and wait we're almost done immortal bastard!" the blonde and redhead called.

"Oh my fucking Jashin hurry the hell up so we can go the stupid shithole!" the silver haired Jashinist was getting impatient so he simply got out his scythe and... _BAM!_ He busted down the door using his triple bladed scythe.

A fourth party made his voice heard and said, "Hidan you idiot! You had better be paying for that damn door if you want to break it too!" It was too damn early for that noise out of his fellow Akatsuki member and it was getting on his last nerve. Hidan wasn't the only one with hot temper. Kakuzu would kill anyone and anything for letting his precious money go down the drain, Hidan included no matter if they were best friends.

Unfortunately the scythe wielder was in a bad fucking mood to and just as he was about unleash his rage Sasori and Deidara were already strolling out the bathroom with smug looks on their faces. "Bathroom's all yours."

Hidan was pissed and the day just got interesting from there.

* * *

 ** _Hey I'm sorry if it sucked but I'm just getting used to it and I want to publish my first story. I will try harder next chapter okay? Gomenasai and Sa-yo-na-ra~!_**


End file.
